


Hamilstuck- A Fic Collection

by wanderingWisteria (hunterwho)



Series: Musicstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, Female Karkat Vantas, Gore, M/M, Not a Crossover, Parentstuck, Post-Game, Sadstuck, Songfic, all the sadness, and then wrote a quote from said song in the beginning, for now just sadness, i guess, it's more that i wrote it while listening to a song, maybe sex eventually? idk, sorta??, that sort of pertains to it, these tags are for the entire fic so some might not pertain to a certain chapter, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/wanderingWisteria
Summary: Hamilton songs. Homestuck fanfiction. Sad stuff, happy stuff.TW for blood, gore, death. Et cetera. Tags added as it goes.





	1. Wait For It

"Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints,  
it takes and it takes and it takes  
and we keep living anyway.  
We rise and we fall  
and we break  
and we make our mistakes.  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
when everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it."  
-Wait For It, from Hamilton

Dave knew he was doomed. But he never expected it to be this hard.  
He looked down at his hands, stained red with the blood of...  
Karkat. Oh, god, Karkat. He remembered.

Karkat's smile, a smile that outshone any light he'd ever seen. A smile that ranged from a subtle smirk to a full-blown grin. Like the one he'd gotten when they kissed for the first time, and Dave had thought there could be nothing like it, a smile that overpowered the sun, a smile that blinded him, a smile that would have blinded him even if he'd had his sunglasses on. A smile so helpless, a smile so beautiful that it could melt Dave like chocolate, a smile that made him want to kiss him again and again until he'd forgotten their fate. Like that. There was no smile on his face now.

Karkat's hands, so precious, soft in the middle with calloused edges. Nails, bitten to the skin with anxiety and worry. The grey skin, worn and yet so smooth. Dave could hold them all day. He remembered afternoons spent watching movies in Karkat's room, the troll attempting to watch the screen while Dave played with his hands, squeezing them gently, memorizing everything he could about them. Trolls didn't have fingerprints, and Dave thought that was kind of sad. His hands were now splayed out at his sides, and Dave would pick one up to feel his skin again but it would be too cold, too not-Karkat, and he couldn't stand it.

Karkat's eyes, grey, with bags under them from too little sleep and too much stress. Dave remembered the first time he really looked at Karkat's eyes, and saw the hardness in them, the stony set to his features that was reflected in them. It took a while, but they softened eventually. They became caring, wise, even. Now there was none of that. They were glassy, glazed over with no expression. As all those romantic books had said, eyes were the windows to the soul- and his windows had been shut forever.

Karkat's body, marked with scars. Pockmarked with tiny imperfections that Dave memorized. Two pairs of long scars on either side of his chest, from when he was a grub- Dave would trace his fingers over them all day and Karkat would snarl, then burst into giggles. Every inch of the grey skin was stored in Dave's memory, and he knew if he looked he could find every single one without looking, but disturbing him where he was would be almost sacrilegious, Dave thought. It would be a sin to.

Karkat's voice, always raspy, always tired from barking out orders that he probably knew nobody was listening to. The voice that, for some reason, could be a perfect soprano, and could sing along to any song Dave taught him to. Dave idly wondered how his vocal cords could take so much wear and tear, and pondered if troll vocal cords were tougher, harder than those of humans- or maybe it was another Karkat thing. What he'd give to listen to that voice casually curse him out just one more time. But alas, he was silent now. Silent forever.

Karkat's horns, so nubby and cute, so fun to gently grasp and idly stroke while watching a movie. Karkat certainly didn't mind- at least, not after they were officially dating. Dave remembered how Karkat had snapped at him the first time he'd tried to grab them. Even now, they looked like candy corn, and Dave found himself wanting to grab one, to see if Karkat would somehow sit up and yell at him one more time about them being sensitive, as he had so many times before.

Every inch of Karkat was perfect, and he was-  
He was-  
_Dead._  
Dave broke down, sobbing over Karkat's body. His best friend, his boyfriend, his matesprit. His tears were clear, not tinted red like Karkat's. Dave knew because it was the red that had stained his sheets so many times after romcoms, for so many reasons. Oh, god, why did they have to be doomed, why did Gamzee have to flip out and-  
Dave shuddered. He didn't want to think about Gamzee, how he'd become a monster, hulking and grabbing Karkat's fragile body and smashing him against the concrete, breaking his neck. Killing him instantly. They couldn't say goodbye. He didn't want to think about why there was red on his hands. He didn't want to think about how he wasn't strong enough. How he was never strong enough.

Dave barely noticed when Gamzee picked him up and snapped his neck like a toothpick. If anyone was alive to watch the scene, they might have even said he died with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	2. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another doomed timeline, another doomed Dave.
> 
> (sorry in advance. i couldn't stay away from the angst.)  
> (also ive had to rewrite this like three times.)

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf

Good  
Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf

Sept-huit-neuf  
Sept-huit"  
-Stay Alive (Reprise), from Hamilton

"Dave?! Where's Dave?" Karkat yelled frantically, scanning the battlefield for any sign of his beloved. He was panicked, eyes wide and voice as shaky as his legs. Sweat streamed down his body and tears streamed down his face, splashing on the ground. He wasn't giving any orders this time- he was scared, and you could tell from his breathing (heavy with exertion, and emotion?) and his face (eyes pleading, he knew this was coming anyways) and his body language, tense, on edge. He knew it was coming eventually, he knew ever since the kids had told them- they were doomed. But Karkat? He'd held on to some hope, just a drop. But even that was gone now, as he saw red at the edge of his vision and rushed over.

"Hey, bro." Dave's shades were at his side, smashed. Probably by a certain Bec Noir. He was bleeding, his body seemingly weeping red blood from a hole in his chest. Right between his ribs. The blood flowed around his body in a way that could have been pretty- graceful, even, complementing his cape in tone and shade- if it wasn't Dave, bleeding out in front of him.  
"Shit, Dave, we have to fix you, fix this-" Karkat was shaking, frantic, scared, scared of trying to live without Dave, scared of the other option, scared of existence- no, not scared, terrified. Dave, at odds as always, was the very picture of calm- laying there with a relaxed expression on his face. His eyes grew serious and he took Karkat's hand.  
"You know we can't fix this, Karkat. We always knew this was coming." He cracked a smile, his expression resigned to his fate. "I'm sorry about this."  
"Sorry about what?" Karkat was openly crying now, sobbing at the side of his dying matesprit.  
"Sorry that we couldn't be the main timeline. Sorry that we didn't have more time, to do more, to live more."  
"But-"  
"You don't regret us, do you?" No. Not now. Dave's dying words to his boyfriend couldn't be breaking him up with him, could they? Karkat's expression grew more desperate, but Dave looked at him, a cold resolve in his eyes.  
"K-Karkat." Dave coughed, and blood came out of his throat, but he was determined to get his words out. "I could never, ever regret us. Never. Don't-" he took a wheezing breath- "-ever forget that, ok?"  
"Okay." Karkat wiped away his tears, and Dave pulled him down into one final kiss, tasting of blood and sweat and tears and memories, memories they could never make together, memories that would be forgotten and forgone forever because of a game, a game that was their entire life, a game that toyed with life and death as though it didn't mean anything, as though they were pawns in a game of chess. A kiss that tasted of life, of death, of the whole game that had ruined them forever. A kiss that couldn't be innocent or lustful or described as anything other than the kiss of a dying man.  
Dave coughed, once, twice, thrice, and cleared his throat one final time for his dying words, his swan song.  
"But I can't help falling in love with you." They were the words to an old song, the first one that he'd ever taught Karkat when they first started enjoying each other's company, by someone called Elvis. Karkat's raspy, tired, raw-from-screaming-and-crying voice joined in for the end of the sentence, a broken harmony that could only exist between them, between them right now. A harmony that suggested so many things, so much more hope than they had. Then Dave breathed his last breath. His grip on Karkat's hand slipped, and his pale, bloodstained, beautiful hand fell to the earth, and his eyes closed one last time, leaving Karkat, still alive. But the troll- so young to lose so much- had made his decision.  
"I love you so much, dear. I'll see you so very soon." Karkat left Dave's corpse and walked off with purpose in his stride and resolve in his eyes. He had a Mr. Noir to find, and a bloodstained sword- the one that killed Dave- to introduce to his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are both appreciated, this is my first fic and literally anything makes me go "omg thanks so much!!"


	3. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I lied about it being happy. I lied so hard.
> 
> Another doomed Dave, getting over the loss of his best friend, his boyfriend, his one and only.

"There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name"

-It's Quiet Uptown, from Hamilton

He stood at the grave of his best friend.  
His boyfriend.  
His beloved.  
It had been one year, and Dave still hadn't recovered. He'd slipped into a deep depression, pacing the halls of the meteor- their former home, where he'd made so many memories with Karkat- and sleeping and eating only when the others made him. They'd taken away his sword, in fear that he'd try to join Karkat on the other side- although he supposed it didn't mean much, now that they were doomed. Now that everyone understood what it truly was to lose everything, every drop of hope gone. When Karkat died, everyone had lost something- a best friend, a leader. A moirail. A matesprit, in Dave's case.   
Rose tried to help at first. She was a great friend. A great sister. She'd confront Dave, asking him kindly and quietly to eat something, to try to join the others eventually- he didn't listen, he didn't want to listen. He didn't want to get over Karkat, didn't want to move on and let him go and "keep him in his heart" like all the others did. He wanted to feel the pain, the grief, the cold suffering of waking up to an empty bed every day, he couldn't move on because he'd loved Karkat too much to let him go so fast.  
Rose stopped coming after a while.  
Everyone stopped coming after a while. They let him sit in silence, with his own thoughts, drawing into himself. And it was a year later, and everyone had moved on but him, and he was standing at Karkat's grave, weeping almost silently, shades folded neatly, dropping to the ground, and he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
Kanaya Maryam. Rose's girlfriend is standing by him.  
Dave looked up, eyes filled with grief, at the troll. Nothing more needed to be said.  
They embraced, standing by their best friend's grave. And Dave knew he had to get better.  
In the months that followed, he started to talk- not a lot, but small phrases, a sentence- maybe- at a time. He started apologizing to everyone, saying he was so sorry for being such a prick and hiding for an entire year, and nobody blamed him.  
Kanaya- or Rose, sometimes- was at his side the entire time, helping him interact, helping him adjust to a life where he could live without Karkat. It was hard, and he was scared, but he knew in his heart that all Karkat would have wanted him to do was get better. He couldn't help anyone by moping around.  
One year later.  
He stands at the exact same place, grasping Kanaya's hand and sobbing, breaking down one last time. Everyone that survived by his side.  
And he walks away, placing a single flower at the grave.

"There are moments that the words don't reach  
There's a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable"

-It's Quiet Uptown, from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit different, maybe, but I was in a different mood and it's a different song. I guess it's happier than the others, because it deals with coming to terms with death instead of someone actually dying. I really hope I can maybe make a happy one, eventually. In the meantime, deal with my grief? and feelings??
> 
> (also comments and kudos are much appreciated, as always.)


	4. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya and Rose are managing the new grubs, and raising a few kids of their own.  
> (Post-game oneshot. It's happier this time, actually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! Finals week happened, that was a thing, and then I was sick :P I hope you like the new chapter, though!

"You will come of age with our young nation  
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you  
And you’ll blow us all away  
Someday, someday"  
-Dear Theodosia, from Hamilton.

It was years after they'd won the game- Rose still couldn't believe they'd won the game. She still couldn't believe she was standing by the side of her girlfriend- no, her wife. Her beautiful wife, Kanaya, was standing by her side and holding a baby- a beautiful grub, with jade blood like her mother. The little grub's name was Selene, and Rose was her mom.  
A few years later, Rose held Kanaya as they watched their little grub go through her molting- early, which was why Kanaya was so worried. But their little Selene pulled through, and when she awoke, she had beautiful little horns and grey skin and a bright smile, brighter than their still-new sun. She was still tiny, but she was more like a human child now, exploring and growing and creating. Rose looked at her with caring, and kissed her wife on the cheek.  
Selene was close to nine human years now, and she was growing fast. She had a small frame, but grew into it with grace and beauty, like her mothers had before her. She got into all sorts of mischief- stealing her mom's lipstick and pruning a tree to sit in, trying to evade her mother's Light powers by trying to be unpredictable. She woke up every morning rolling out of bed, running to her moms' room to wake them, getting ready for school. Rose remarked, one night, that it was like the childhood she'd never had.  
Selene grew more mature, wiser, kinder, about fifteen now, with grey skin like her mom and purple eyes like her mother. She still had that smile on her face, the one she'd always had.  
Rose and Kanaya sat together always, watching their daughter grow up, make friends, and every day they were reminded of how far they'd come. Neither of them had had a chance to grow up- the game had killed any chance they might have had- but they cared for Selene as if they were the most emotionally stable, secure people on Earth C. They still messed up sometimes, but it was okay.  
It was always okay.

"Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Someday, someday"  
-Dear Theodosia, from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I'm proud of it.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hot summer night, and romance was in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! This might happen often :P I've had a lot on my plate recently, and needed some time to recuperate. BUT- new chapter! For all that know what this song is- yep, it's gonna be that fluffy.
> 
> NOTE- this will feature a female Karkat, and some humanstuck!

It was a warm summer night, and Karkat and Jade were attending a ball- at their father’s request, obviously. He wanted them to meet people- he wanted Jade and Karkat to be married soon. Jade skirted the ballroom, looking at the selection of “fine men” on the dance floor. Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement by the door, and a man walked in.  
Blond-haired, with cool-kid shades and a red suit that far surpassed that of anybody else in the room, Jade was drawn to him immediately. She grabbed Karkat, and whispered, “See that guy that just walked in? He’s mine.” You flash her a smile, and she makes her way across the room to the man. You get nervous, wondering what she’s going to do- not seduce him, surely? But, thank the stars, she leads the man over to you.  
“Jade Harley. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You blush as you introduce yourself with a curtsy and a flourish of your green dress.  
“Harley?”  
“My sister.” Karkat explains.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” The man’s quite the charmer, isn’t he?  
“I’ll leave you to it!” Karkat says, strolling off.  
One week later, you’re writing a letter nightly to your Dave. Karkat mentions forming a harem, and you laugh. He’s so sweet, and such a splendid writer, charming you with every paragraph.  
Two weeks later, you’re sitting in the living room, stressed and scared out of your mind. Your Dave is in the dining room, having dinner with your father and asking for his blessing- for your hand in marriage. Karkat puts her hand on your shoulder and comforts you as Dave and Father Harley dine in the other room. You sneak a glance, and Mr. Harley is making his way over to Dave. Tears well up in your eyes, knowing he’s going to say no- but he takes Dave’s hand, saying “Be true,” and you’re running into the room and throwing your arms around Dave and he’s spinning you and you can’t believe it.  
Wedding bells ring, and you’re walking down the aisle to your Dave, taking his hand and saying your “I do”s and you’re kissing him, and it’s wonderful, magical, a miracle come true.

"In New York you can be a new man…"  
-Helpless, from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
> This is part of a two-parter, with Satisfied being posted eventually.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :3


	6. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost love's lament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having... sporadic updates! Stuff's been happening in my life, and I've stopped hyperfixating on Hamilton so much, so it's been somewhat hard to get more of this fic done. However, I'm still alive! 
> 
> NOTE: Because of the nature of this one, you may want to listen to the actual song from the soundtrack- it's available on YouTube if you want to.

"A toast to the groom  
To the bride  
From your sister  
Who is always by your side  
To your union  
And the hope that you provide  
May you always  
Be satisfied"  
-Satisfied, from Hamilton

Karkat sighed. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, through the door, into her sister's wedding party.   
Although there was a feeling of joy in the air, she couldn't help her face being downcast, although she put on a smile for her sister. She looked over at Jade, who was gushing over her new husband. Dave Strider.  
And suddenly, it fell apart.

 _She remembered._  
A hot night, barely two weeks earlier. She and Jade had been at a party, with many young men- just waiting for wives, just waiting to be wed. Karkat's eyes swept the room, seeing nobody fit for her- and then Mr. Strider walked in.  
His shades, his red suit- everything about him screamed 'gentleman', and Karkat knew she just had to have him.  
She traversed the room, finally getting close enough to talk to him.  
"Hello there."  
"Hello, miss. How're you on this fine night?" He leaned in, and Karkat could see his eyes- red, beautiful, deep red- peeking out from his shades. "Shall we grab a drink?"   
Karkat had to say yes.  
The conversation was short, lasting only a few minutes, but Karkat could tell. Mr. Strider operated on the same intellectual level as her, higher than everyone else in the room- nobody was dumb, they simply thought differently. Dave was kind, gentlemanly, elegant, and yet roguish- he was an immigrant, coming to the country to seek higher than he could find in his own. He was different (on every level) than anyone else she had ever met- and Karkat loved it. It was like being zapped with a thousand volts, electric and passionate. Perfect. He was perfect. They were perfect.  
Then, when Karkat slipped away to tell Jade about this perfect man, she was tapped on the shoulder. She spun around and saw Jade's face, and her heart broke.  
It was clear.  
Jade was helplessly in love with Dave- _Her Dave._   
And Karkat realized three truths at the same time.  
"Where are you taking me?" Dave asked.  
"I'm about to change your life," Karkat replied.  
"Then by all means, lead the way."  
 _I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one,  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in the city is insidious,  
and Dave is penniless. Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less._  
"Jade Harley. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Harley?" Dave asked.  
"My sister," Karkat responded with a smile.  
 _He's after me 'cause I'm a Harley sister, that elevates his status  
I'd have to be naive to set that aside, maybe that is why  
I introduce him to Jade, now that's his bride  
Nice going, Karkat, he was right- you will never be satisfied._  
"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Dave bends down and kisses Jade- Karkat's sister-'s hand.  
"I'll leave you to it!" Karkat knows she sounds tired, almost sad- and she is. But she's resolved.  
 _I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.  
If I tell her that I love him, she'd be silently resigned- he'd be mine, she'd say 'I'm fine', she'd be lying._

Karkat stepped out onto the balcony, leaving her sister and Dave to fall in love, tears dripping down her face. She wiped them away.  
 _But when I fantasize at night, it's Dave's eyes, as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly.  
At least my dear Jade's his wife.  
At least I keep his eyes in my life._

Karkat made a toast.  
'To the groom!  
To the bride!  
From your sister-' she brushed away a tear- 'who is always by your side!'  
'To your union,  
and the hope that you provide!' Her voice almost broke.  
'May you always be satisfied!'

"And I know  
She'll be happy as his bride  
And I know  
He will never be satisfied,  
I will never be satisfied."

-Satisfied, from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I used a lot more of the song in this one, and I think it shows. I'm pretty proud of it, although it's been a little while. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! (it always makes me go 'holy mother of god people actually like this?? aaaah!!')


End file.
